


Artillery

by Hedgi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, I don't actually watch arrow so forgive me, Team Building, crackish, craic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the discussion on TVTropes.</p><p>Cisco decides to break out  his Nerf collection for some agility/situational awareness/ team building exercises.<br/>not everyone else is totally sold on the idea.</p><p>~500 word drabbly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artillery

**Author's Note:**

> This is set ~handwaves~ at some point in season one. Between episodes 9&10\. My thanks to the folks at TV Tropes and my real life nerd friends for ideas.

“Run this by me again?” Caitlin looked from Cisco to Barry to the boxes spread out on the Cortex’s main desk.

“Part team building exercise, part agility training, and like, situational awareness and stuff.” Cisco grinned. “And it’ll be _fun._ Like laser tag only not.”

“Yeah,” Barry snorted. “Because you guys get weapons and I don’t.”

“Well, dodge. They’re just nerf darts.” Cisco handed Caitlin a clip of foam darts and one of his guns. “Basically, there are a bunch of little cutout circles around Star labs. You need to find them all without getting shot by me, or Caitlin, or-“

“Are we late?” Felicity chirped from the dimly lit doorway. Oliver glowered behind her, clearly not exactly as thrilled as she was.

“Nope! Here.” He nodded at the boxes.

Oliver frowned. “What is _this_ supposed to be?” He held the nerf weapon Cisco had clearly intended for him as if it were a dead fish.

“…..Rebelle Heartbreaker Bow?” Cisco offered, as Felicity caught sight of the pink nerf bow and giggled helplessly.

“No.”

“We don’t want to actually shoot anything. I mean, with actually pointy and/or otherwise deadly objects. We might not have a lot of stuff, but we’d rather not have to explain arrow holes in the walls if we ever get back up and running. And it’s not that bad.”

“It’s covered in glitter stars.”

“I got it at Goodwill.” Cisco countered. “Not everyone has your kind of pocket money.”

“Besides,” Felicity said, trying to stop her giggling and failing. “It’ll be good adaptional practice.  For when you’re caught off guard.”

“I’m not going to—“ He sighed. “Will you stop laughing?”

Felicity didn’t.  
“Ok, so…spread out! I modified the darts to actually stick to the suit—and did that ever take forever—and Barry, don’t remove them to make yourself look good.” Cisco took up what looked to be the Nerf equivalent of a machine gun.

“Are you saying I’d cheat?” Barry asked.  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. “You’ve got half an hour to find all the targets. Get to it.”

  
It didn’t take Barry the full half hour to find the targets. What did take him the full half hour was getting them all back to the cortex while dodging Oliver’s _exploding_ nerf darts, Caitlin and Felicity’s tagteaming to puppy guard the bin where he was supposed to dump them, and Cisco.  
Cisco who he hadn’t actually _seen_ but had still managed, where Oliver had somehow _not_ , to hit him twice.  
Oliver blamed the bow. Cisco had just ginned.

“How?” Barry wanted to know when the lights had come back up and he’d deposited the last of the cutouts in the bin, yanking the nerf dart from his shoulder and knee.

“You have your talents, I have mine.”

“Same time next month?” Felicity asked, a bit breathless. “This was fun. Maybe we could bring, um, some of the others. Do teams.”

Caitlin nodded, still holding her nerfgun. “That would be…fun.”

Oliver sighed. “Fine.”

“Now we’re talking. Drinks, anyone?” Cisco offered, leading the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like. I haven't watched Arrow, so all I've seen of Ollie and Felicity is from Flash, so if they're off, that's my bad. Hope you liked it!


End file.
